


But You Take Me All The Way

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit fluffy too I guess, AU, But slightly based on that, Flower Child Harry, Liam is mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Punk Louis, Smut, Sorry the tags suck, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are technically the good and bad sides of your decision making. There are plenty of others like them who get paired up and have to help people choose which choice when having a dillemma. Inspired by that episode of Full House where Michelle has a good side wearing a flower crown and a bad “punk” side, the two new tattoos Louis has, Harry wearing the flower crown a fan threw at him, and all the flower crown!Harry and punk!Louis memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Take Me All The Way

Obviously it was warm outside. You could tell by the new variety of flowers Harry could wear. Not many grow in winter you know. Whether it was cold or not didn’t really matter to Louis. Right now the pair was walking around. They could be seen, but if someone is having a dilemma and needed guidance they didn’t have, no one can notice them except for the one having the problem. And Harry was scolding him at the moment too.

“Louis. You can’t just tell people that they can up and run away and shit. You’re lucky he listened to me.” He chides as he adjusts his flower crown; it was pale pink lilies. They were a bit bigger than usual, but Harry said they’re pretty and he likes them, thus his reason for wearing them.

“It’s the job Harry. But they almost always pick you so it’s all good. And you know it’s to a certain point. Like I’m not going to tell a kid who’s suicidal to go kill himself. But I can’t say anything that makes them think about not doing it. Like you can.” Louis sighs.

He doesn’t know why they work together. When Harry is seemingly innocent (he’s not as innocent as he looks. Proven by some of the things they’ve done in bed together.) and Louis is the one who is technically the “bad side” and the one who would much rather go out and smoke and get a tattoo instead of make a flower crown for the next day.

“Are you upset about it?” He asks as they step into the front entrance of the mall.

But just as they reach the second floor, of course everyone fades out. Which means there’s a problem that needs sorting and Louis can ignore the question at hand.

“Let’s go find them.” He says instead.

“We’re talking later.” Harry replies as start walking.

They decide to go to the third floor and couldn’t see anyone so then they go to the rooftop and there’s a person sitting on the edge of the roof top. As soon as the door opens, the girl whips her head around at the sound.

“Who are you?” She questions slightly hostile.

“Not important. We’re here cause you want to commit suicide.” Harry says calm as he starts to approach her.

Louis just leans against the wall with his inked arms crossed over his chest as he watches Harry talk to her. He takes her hand and helps her back over the roof so her feet are firmly planted on the ground.

“Thank you.” She whispers in his ear.

He nods and the noise and everyone else in the world fades back in. Louis and Harry walk back to their shared apartment. Louis takes out his tongue piercing looking in the mirror, runs his hand through his hair to take it out of it’s quiff, and sits on the couch next to Harry.

“We’re not done talking.” Harry says with Louis tucked into his side.

“I am.” Louis mutters keeping his eyes on the telly.

“Louis.” He slightly whines.

“What Harry?” The man groans.

“Are you upset about it?”

Louis shifts so his back is resting against the arm rest and looks into Harry’s bright green eyes. The man with blue eyes lined with eyeliner shrugs. His boyfriend runs his finger back and forth on his foot; which he knows his very ticklish. Louis draws his leg back with an un-manly squeak leaving his mouth.

“Fine. Yeah. I am.” He groans and crosses his arms over his chest once again. It was his defense mechanism.

“You have to tell me why.” Harry presses.

Louis knows that if he doesn’t talk, Harry will pester him until he does.

“Cause you’re the good guy and I’m the bad guy. I can’t help but you can literally save lives and I want to do something good instead of being seen as the tough one and you’re the caring one.” He reveals.

Harry scootches closer to him and says “Babe. Just cause you can’t help them choose the right decision doesn’t mean you’re the bad guy. We both know you’re a real softy. See?” He smiles innocently before reaching down to tickle his boyfriend’s sides.

Louis immediately reaches down to protect himself and is laughing loudly. “Harry! Stop!” He laughs, eyes shining with mirth.

Harry stops, grinning down at Louis. A pause follows after and their smiles slip off their faces; which were a few centimeters apart. Harry leans down to kiss Louis and he gladly accepts. The younger boy’s tongue slides easily into Louis’ parted lips.

Their lips meld easily with each other’s and Harry drags his hand lower down Louis’ side and squeezes before going lower to the older man’s crotch. Louis moans into the kiss as Harry palms his hard on through his jeans.

“Mmm Harry. Bedroom.” Louis whimpers against his lips. Louis was more dominant in almost every other aspect of their lives except for sex. Harry easily took control in those situations. He’s pretty sure them getting together wasn’t what Liam expected when he put another pair together.

The one wearing the flower crown smiles as he pulls away and easily picks Louis up. His hands tightly cup his bum and Louis winds his legs around his waist and places light kisses against the skin on Harry’s neck as they stumble through the threshold.

“Mnn Louis. You want me to fuck you?” Harry begins to undress himself and Louis eagerly gets to work on his own clothes.

“Yes. You know that Harry. Please.”

The boy places his flower crown back on his head and pulls out the lube. “Condom?”

Louis shakes his head. “No. Not tonight. Want to feel you.” He says softly.

Harry fully situates himself on the bed once again and drops his eye contact down so that he could properly get himself hard and slippery with lube. All the while Louis watches his gorgeous boyfriend. When that’s done, Harry drizzles lube on his fingers and fingers Louis open with four of his fingers.

“Harry. Please.” Louis whines through his arousal.

Harry slips the fingers out and replaces them with his cock. He starts off slow for Louis to get used to the feeling as he stretches around Harry and when his face is screwed up a little less, begins to move. Louis wraps his tattooed arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and his nails dig shallowly into the skin there.

As Harry goes faster, the little raised red lines and half moons start to burn from the sweat that he is beginning to produce but the boy couldn’t care about that. Small pants and moans fall from Louis’ pink lips. He usually wasn’t extremely vocal during sex so he never got shouting, loud moaning volume.

Some of the petals from the crown begin to fall onto the bed as Harry wraps Louis’ right leg around his waist to change angles and speed, directly hitting his prostate over and over again.

“God Harry. R-right there.” He moans.

Harry smiles; hair falling onto his forehead damp with sweat almost like a halo (which is a slight sense of irony although not really), skin flushed, and green eyes barely showing through the large circle of black in the middle of his iris.

He leans down to kiss Louis as he is the most intense with his movements he’s ever been, both nearing their high. With one final jab, Louis comes. Shooting up over his and Harry’s stomachs since Harry was almost completely pressed against him.

Harry grinds his hips just right and climaxes while Louis finishes. His cum spurts inside of Louis’ bum, filling him up almost completely. His fingers knot tightly in Louis’ hand from where they were intertwined. Before he goes soft, the boy pulls out.

He climbs out of bed and comes back with some tissues to clean them both up. When done, Harry climbs back into bed with Louis who looks happy and slightly dazed.

“I love you. And you’re so sweet and kind and good. Even with the tattoos and one piercing. Appearances don’t prove who you are.” Harry says softly as he gently slides his hands up and down Louis’ back.

“Yeah. I love you too.” Louis replies sleepily.


End file.
